A pile of
by Oblivian03
Summary: They're on the way to Bag End. Nothing can possibly go wrong, can it? One shot. For prompt. (don't know how funny it is...)


**I do not, under any circumstances, own the Hobbit.**

* * *

**Hey. Yeah. This is a prompt I got a while back from So-Sings-Nightingales; what did Kili step in on the way to Bilbo's? This is what I came up with.**

* * *

"Where are we going again?" a voice asked, boredom clearly colouring its tones.

"Bag End," a second, more patient voice answered back. Kili groaned.

"And how long until we get there?" he inquired, fearing the answer his brother would give. Fili smiled at the question he had been expecting, the expression lost in the rapidly darkening sky.

"How should I know? A while. We have to find the place first."

"Bet everyone else is already there waiting for us," the younger of the two grumbled to himself.

"Or not," Fili replied, choosing to look towards the more positive side, "They may be just as lost as us. And I've been asking around. Apparently no one's seen any dwarves come this way."

"Not that they say much when you ask them," Kili put in, "Timid little things really. I guess you must really intimidate their shy spirits."

"I'm not the one that pulls faces at them when they answer the door."

Kili smiled unashamed.

"What is life if you cannot have a little fun?" he asked the crisp evening air, adding a bouncing prance to his light-hearted steps. Fili just sighed and plodded onwards as the stars that were now beginning to appear in the sky twinkled down on them.

"Well, the last hobbit I asked said it was up this way, near the top of the hill," he informed his now highly energetic brother. Kili did not bother listening to him.

"You know what your problem is," he told the blonde, coming to a halt right next to his fellow dwarf, "You take this all too seriously." He gestured to their surrounding with a sweeping arm. "And uncle is the same. You both need to let loose and have some down-to-earth fun, in my opinion."

"In your opinion, you would rather us act like fools than royalty," Fili shot back. Kili kept smiling, refusing to let his brother ruin his mood.

"In my opinion, I think we should relish in our youth while we can." And so was the naivety of little brothers.

"We have a job to do on this quest," Fili said, beginning to tire of his sibling's antics, "And we cannot afford to waste time in acting like children."

"All the more reason why we should act like children now."

Fili sighed again, giving up. He knew from experience that there was no stopping his brother when he was in this sort of temperament. His arguments did have their fair share of logic behind them though. The blonde knew that his childhood would be left well behind him once they started on the quest. Maybe he should allow himself to indulge in childish antics just a bit.

"Look, and you said I couldn't balance," Kili said, snapping his brother out of his deep thoughts. Fili grinned as Kili continued to carefully make his way down the wooden fence he now perched upon.

"You going to fall off there soon," he said, making a big deal out of pretending to see into the future.

"Not if I can help it," Kili said, picking up the unspoken challenge in his brother's voice. And he managed it too, at least until Fili decided to run right at him out of the blue.

The brunette's arms windmilled as he swayed from side to side, put off balanced by the alarm Fili had caused him. For a moment it looked as if he would retain his pride, right up until he began to tip sideways, giving out a loud cry of shock as he did so. Fili, for a second, was alarmed by the archer's fall, and was about to leap forward in an attempt to halt his fall when Kili somehow managed to flip his body the right way up and landed on his feet.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he cried, hastily stepping his way out of a pile of waste deposited there sometime earlier by a passing pony. Fili stifled his laugh.

"That's what you get for tempting fate," the blonde jeered, causing his brother to send a black look his way.

"Say that again and I'll be scrapping it off with your sword."

"You wouldn't dare," Fili growled back, before lightening his tone again, "Now come on, we still have yet to make it to Bag End." He stepped lightly forward, neatly avoiding the same pile of crap that his brother had landed in before. Kili followed him darkly.

"Why is it always me who the bad luck comes to?" the brunette muttered under his breath.

"Shut up and behave," Fili scolded, "We're here and we need to make a good first impression. Now keep a straight face and act your age for once."

Behind him, Kili rolled his eyes as he quietened down and schooled his features into that of a serious face. The blonde ignored him and raised his closed fist to knock on the door. It was soon answered by a most impressionable figure.

"Fili."

"And Kili."

"At your service."

* * *

**REVIEW! Please. **


End file.
